


Through the Window

by JMoonrise



Series: Sexy Time with MSR [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Sex, Smut, The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMoonrise/pseuds/JMoonrise
Summary: Scully doesn't appreciate how Dakota Whitney tried to touch her man.





	Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for my lovely friend Karra for assisting me in bringing this to life.

Irritation, jealousy, and perhaps a hint of anger swirled in her deep blue orbs. She could hardly believe after months of not shaving, he was choosing this particular moment to clean up his appearance.

A part of her hoped her constant refusal to engage in sex would encourage him to finally shave but NO. It was to look professional for the stupid case she encouraged him to take and was quickly regretting her decision. For years, it was the two of them against the whole world, but now he could have the world again. He didn’t have to stay here.

She stared in disbelief as he carefully navigated the razor around the planes of his face. All these years she hoped to see the spark of life in his eyes, but all saw was emptiness.

Scully was terrified about the ramifications of the case because she saw it. She saw the Mulder from 1992 in his eyes, the one who believed. He was relentless and determined. The problem was they had a life together, but did he want that now with his options open to him?

_“Tears of blood?”_ She questioned him. Her eyes full of skepticism as she listened to his rant.

He smoothed shaving cream across his jaw. _“Yeah, some trick huh? How do you think that?”_ She could no longer ignore the incessant ringing of her cell phone and left him to his shaving.

  _“Hello?”_ She answered, barely containing her irritation.

_“Hello, Dr. Scully?_ ” She recognized the voice of Drummy on the other end.

“Yes,” she said without hesitation. She had a bad feeling about why he called in the middle of the night. Scully remembered all too well the hours agents worked especially in a case like this.

  _“I have Dakota Whitney for you,_ ” he told her. The monster in her raged at the name of the female agent.

_“I’m sorry to call at this hour-“_

_“Has there been a break?”_

She heard Mulder step closer when he realized who was on the other end. _“They find her?”_

_“We’re pursuing another lead._ ” Scully tried not to roll her eyes. 

_“The same source?”_ She asked as her eyes caught the sight of Mulder’s body. Her insides were going crazy at seeing his shirtless body, and she was sorely tempted to hang up and drag him to their bed.

“ _Same source. new news.”_ The call didn’t last much longer after Whitney told them they would meet at the same site they already investigated.

Scully tried not slam herself down as she began searching the room for clothes. It was unbelievable. After finally having a normal life, some young, zealous agent called him in and she can’t say no. She knew the girl was attracted to him, and was more than likely using her feminine wiles to extract what she needed from him before tossing him away.

Mulder stared at her with a crinkled brow as he attempted to figure out where he’d seen that particular expression. “Scully?” She hummed. “Are you okay?” He asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

For a second, she almost forgot why she was pissed in the first place. Then she recalled why they were out of bed, and pushed him away. “I’m fine.” She said as she brushed past him into the bathroom.

* * *

 

The silence was almost suffocating as Mulder maneuvered the car in the snow. She stared at the wintery white landscape as it whirred past her. Her arms were folded across her chest as her thoughts went elsewhere. She hadn’t wanted to leave the comfort of her home, especially as she had work the next day. It was already close to a three hour drive to their location.

Mulder glanced at Scully from his peripheral because she was definitely angry about something. He bit his lip as he racked his brain about what he could’ve done for her to give him the silent treatment. He was doing all she asked of him for the last several months, but all of a sudden it was a issue when he interacted with humans for a change.

He understood her hesitation in consulting on the case, but it was a fundamental part of who he was to investigate the unexplained or unsolvable. The years in isolation stripped him of who he was at his basic core.

In the beginning it was easy. Scully was with him all the time, and there were several sex marathons. Then as his access to money became limited and she kept begging for something else besides life on the road, they made the conscious decision to settle down somewhere rural. It was less likely for someone to discover them. She tested the waters and found her name removed from the most wanted list. They couldn’t actually prove she had anything to do with his break out.

She went back to work as he was forced to stay inside all day or to only moved around the property. It was a lonely life especially with all the hours she worked. She had to get recertified, and then she chose a new specialty. Her time became more limited and his interactions with her decreased.

He tried to not let it get to him, but with only his thoughts for company it was difficult. He didn’t want to resent her, but he did. She could leave. She could work. She could socialize with other people.

She sighed sadly and her face fell each time she saw him in his office surrounded by more clippings. His descent into madness affected her greatly, but what else was he supposed to do during the day?

Mulder watched her out of the corner of his eyes. Her eyes appeared bluer than normal against her pale skin and the dark backdrop. He was mesmerized by the sight and regretted how the night stole their chance from them.

* * *

Maybe she was sexually frustrated. It certainly explained a few things about her behavior.

As they pulled into the crime scene, he noticed her shoulders tense up and furrowed his brows. He had no idea what the fuck her issue was but she needed to resolve it if they were going to solve this case.

Whitney was busy ordering people around and it reminded him of Scully in a way. She was the same way during her FBI days. Her voice strong, loud, and commanding was one of the biggest turn ons for him. Some of his sexual fantasies included her just ordering him around.

Scully exited the car first and approached Whitney. _“Did you find her?”_

“ _No,"_ and her eyes soon caught Mulder, all fresh shaven and clean, quite a few years knocked off.

Scully’s jaw twitched in annoyance at the agent's blatant ogling. _“What did you do?”_ Whitney stared at him with an indiscernible expression on her face. Scully couldn’t help but think scathingly how it was any of her fucking business what Mulder did.

She turned her head to stare at him as a confused “what” fell from his lips. It was the moment the bitch tried to touch his face she almost lost her shit. Who the hell did this Dakota Whitney think she was trying to touch her man’s face? She was only slightly relieved when he brushed away her attempts to touch him and wiped away the shaving cream himself.

It didn’t stop the flash of jealousy that erupted inside of her at the obvious comfort shared between the two of them. Her firsts clenched at her side as she forced herself not to visibly react to the scene in front of her. Something about Whitney rubbed her the wrong way. She quickly rearranged her features to hide her apparent jealousy and adopted her usual stoic expression. She would remain professional about this despite everything inside of her rebelling.

Mulder saw her face before she quickly changed it. He still couldn’t place where he had seen it, but it was becoming quite familiar. He’d seen it on more than a few cases from the past, but he couldn’t recall exactly which ones brought out the pursed lips, the possessive eyes, and the general pissed off disposition she carried. He saw how she rolled her eyes and was heavily reminded of a much younger Scully and the smell of shit.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, there was a wide gap between them as they trudged their way through the mounds of snow back to the car. Mulder was pissed at Scully for once again not believing in his abilities. After all this time, she refused to believe and he had to wonder why. He remembered she told him she was scared, but after all the shit they’d seen through the years, he couldn’t imagine it would still be this difficult.

Scully followed behind him at a sedately pace. Her thoughts were running wild especially with the words “ _Don’t give up_.” She didn’t know what that meant, and Mulder was acting all pissy with her now.

She rubbed angrily at her temples. The night seriously took a turn and she was still expected at work. Part of her definitely felt the tingles of arousal seeing Mulder in his element. She always enjoyed how he trusted his gut and hunches, and never cared when others attempted to tell him he was wrong, mainly her. It was a huge turn on for her, but it also included an element of exasperation. He could be insufferable.

When she caught up to him at their car, his face was composed and his eyes clear. They were a dark green with swirls of brown mixed in. His eyes reminded her of all their trips through the forest. However, she then caught the self-righteousness in his countenance and almost punched him.

The punch became more likely when he opened his mouth. “Guess I can still be right after all, huh Scully? I mean us believers don’t give up.” His smoldering gaze caused her stomach to flip.

Despite the venom in his comment, she felt the warmth of her arousal in her center and swallowed a moan. What the hell was wrong with her?

Her eyes lowered down to his mouth, and the urge to kiss him was strong. They hadn’t shared a proper one in months because of the itchiness of his beard. It didn’t mean she didn’t put his mouth to good use, but those places were better hidden.

She took a deep breath as she tried to not allow him to bait her. “Look Mulder so his lead panned out, it doesn’t prove anything.”

He threw his arms up. “You always fucking do this. Every time there’s proof in front of your face, you automatically find a way to discount it. At least Whitney is taking it seriously.” Her face contorted, her lips thinning, her eyes blazing, and her nostrils flaring as her anger refused to be contained any longer.

“We aren’t FBI agents anymore. Is that what you want? Or do you want to FUCK Whitney? I’m sure she would put out for you, she’s your type after all.” Her face was red with the fury of her scathing words.

He rolled his eyes. “Are you serious? Get over your bullshit. It’s a professional courtesy.”

She closed her eyes as she muttered something under her breath. He took a few steps closer and demanded she repeat her words. They were standing so close, their breaths mingled together, and the electricity crackled between them.

Scully felt the heat of his gaze on her and couldn’t resist him any longer. Her hands pulled his face to hers as their lips connected hungrily. Her tongue demanded entrance into his mouth where she tangled her tongue with his.

Mulder pulled away breathless and confused. “What was that?” She hadn’t kissed him like that in a while. “What’s gotten into you lately?”

“Not you,” she mumbled as she turned around for some space. His head snapped up at her words. Her shoulders were drawn up to her ears, and he was really at a loss. If he had to guess her issue, he would say she was jealous. It was absolutely ridiculous seeing as how he was with her. He had been with her for years and had wanted her longer than that.

It then occurred to him where he saw that face she made earlier. He’d seen it with Bambi, Phoebe, Diana, and a host of other females he didn’t give a shit about over the years. He laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “Scully,” his voice like liquid velvet. “I don’t want her. I only want you.” His tone rang with sincerity.

Tears pierced her eyes but didn’t fall. “Well she wants you.” She returned, not quite ready to give in.

He roughly pulled her back to him before fitting his mouth over hers. His desire for her burned deep, and he needed to show her no one else owned him heart, body, and soul except her. His mouth hot and insistent against hers as he pressed her into the freezing metal of the car. She could feel every inch of him against her, but what she wanted was no layers between them.

She wanted his face firmly in her breasts as he utilized his skills from eating sunflower seeds. She wanted to feel him hot and ready inside of her. She needed the heat as they joined and their bodies moved together. Scully couldn’t wait much longer.

Her fingers traveled down his body to cup his appendage. A groan escaped him as she slipped her hand inside to find he was radiating heat with his erection. The cold of her hand was enough for him to try and open the door of the car. He fumbled when she nipped roughly at his throat. He loved her display of aggressiveness because she rarely showed it.

They fell into the backseat, their mouths still moving and possessive. Something feral inside of her snapped, and she enjoyed the animalistic instinct overtaking her. She threw a leg over his lap and settled her weight on top of him as she grinded her body into his cock.

He pulled his mouth from hers and threw his head back at the sensation of her body against his. Suddenly the atmosphere was too hot and he quickly removed the puffy coat from her body. He’d always appreciated her figure especially her tits and her ass. Her black shirt clung to her curves, and he licked his lips with a predatory smile.

His hands grabbed her neck and tugged until she came willingly to his mouth. He placed wet, open mouthed kisses against the curvature of her neck, and he was rewarded with the lovely sound of her moans in his ear. Her breaths came out in tiny pants and he relished in it.

Her desire for his skin was too much. She wanted to mark every inch of him to show him who he belonged too. It had been such a long time since she felt she had to compete for his attention. The name Fowley popped into her head, and resulted in her biting on his nipple as her nails raked down his chest.

Mulder’s fingers slid inside of her pants where he found her clit. He swirled two fingers around and her hips shot forward. “You’re gushing.” He growled against her. “I want you to cum for me.” With his thumb on her clit, he thrust two fingers inside of her. Her eyes fluttered shut at the sensations he created inside of her.

“I’m yours.” He captured her lips and she sucked his bottom lip between hers. Her fingertips sifted through his hair and he groaned. His fingers worked rapidly and he felt the tell tale fluttering of her walls.

She bit down on his lip as her hips jerked against his hands. She hissed harshly as his fingers went deeper, her thighs pressing together as she was reaching her plateau. His fingers moved hard and fast inside as her hips flew off his lap. The muscles rippled and trembled until she clamped down on his fingers, and her body spasmed. She continued to pulse around his fingers as wetness flowed out of her. His fingers were coated in her essence, and pulled them out of her and sucked the sweet taste of her.

Her eyes were a dangerous, dark shade of blue as she watched him and her pupils dilated. Her breathing was heavy and a thin layer of sweat covered her body. “You taste so good,” he moaned for her.

She whimpered and sucked the finger he offered her. She was one orgasm in, but she wasn’t out of the game. This wasn’t going to be gentle at all. It was about ownership.

Her hair flowed around her as she removed her shirt. His eyes darted down and latched onto her breasts. He moved to touch and she smacked his hand. “No touching,” her voice a throaty whisper.

He nearly choked at the sound. His erection strained against his pants. Somehow through a series of awkward machinations, they managed to divest themselves of their pants. She was left in a pair of tiny, purple cotton panties. He saw the evidence of her arousal and he smelt it too.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lower lip as she regarded him. It had been at least two weeks since they had sex, and all the frustration from her life begged for release.

She glanced down at his naked flesh and couldn’t wait for him to be inside. “You’re going to do what I tell you.” She commanded him as she lifted up on her knees, placing his throbbing cock at her entrance. “Can you do that?”

He nodded, all thoughts gone from his brain as his erection prodded her sex. Before either of them could fully prepare, she sank down onto him. Her eyes widened as she took him inside and he pitched forward. “Holy shit,” he breathed. Sex in other positions aside from missionary hadn’t occurred in quite some time.

Her fingers threaded into his hair once again. “Mulder, you’re mine.” She latched onto his neck and began to fiercely suck at his sensitive skin. “No one else will ever have you.” She punctuated each word with a harsh nip. His hands were on her hips as she moved languidly on top of him. The pace was slow for the moment as she marked him.

It didn’t bother her in the slightest there was a chance someone could catch them in a compromising position. She almost hoped it was Whitney. Everyone speculated on the nature of their relationship during their time at the FBI, and she would proudly admit it now that he was hers.

She sensed his helpless desperation as he bucked against her. She felt for his situation, but it wasn’t about him. She’d told him once not everything was about him.

Mulder watched as Scully sat back, her eyes on him as she slowly began to remove her bra. Her nipples were rosy and hard and he stared imploringly at her with his pouty lips. She shook her head. They were doing this her way.

He decided to focus on how hot, tight, and wet she was around him. She was pure silk and he relished in it. She began a steady and purposeful rhythm, raising herself up and sliding back down. His hands held her hips, but he didn’t direct her. Her breasts bounced with every movement, and his eyes were entranced by the sight of her creamy mounds. He loved watching the flesh bob in front of his face. He wanted desperately to capture a nipple in his mouth.

“Touch me,” she moaned against him.

He reached up to cup her creamy mounds and she leaned into his touch. She tossed her head back as he continued to tease her nipples with his fingers. They heard the slapping echo off the insides of the car as their bodies connected again and again. She rode him fast and hard, her long hair falling in a crimson curtain around her shoulders.  

Her slim body rose and fell above him, as her mouth parted and her eyes closed. When she tired, her pace slowed as she pitched forward and grinded herself into him.

In the darkness a figure emerged, and Scully’s lips tipped into a smile. The pressure was building inside of her, and it wouldn’t take much longer before she reached her peak. She shoved his head into her chest and mewling noises escaped her as he sucked a nipple into his mouth for all that he was worth. He roughly pinched the other one as she continued to bounce in his lap.

Her steely blue gaze connected with the figure outside. She mouthed the word “mine.” The woman’s eyes widened and she took a step back. Scully smirked as Mulder continued to lather attention onto her breasts as if she were a sunflower seed. Her hips rotated as he went particularly deep and nearly broached her cervix.

His hand reached down to circle her clit. Her face was flushed with passion and exertion as her breathing quickened. She could feeling the tightening of her muscles as he continued to drive into her.

The figure outside continued to watch the couple in the car. The steamed up windows did nothing to hide the red hair of the woman. Her head was tilted back in ecstasy as the man’s lips latched onto her neck. Their lips connected, a hot and messy affair, and the woman’s blue eyes stared at her. Her eyes said it all.

Mulder’s fingers were soaked with her wet juices, but he continued to swirl his fingers around, teasing her with different pressures. “Oh God,” she cried out. “Right there Mulder.”

She felt his breath in the hollow of her neck as he continued to pump inside of her. The figure watched in absolute shock. “Mine,” Scully whimpered loudly.

Scully grasped his face as she stared in his eyes, searching for something she was lost. She then saw it was only buried, but had become awakened by the night’s events. She kissed him, sinking her tongue back into his mouth. She traced the roof of his mouth with her silky tongue before tangling it with his. Their bodies continued to move against one another when Scully screamed as her walls clamped down on him like a vice. Her back arched and Mulder knew he’d never seen a more gorgeous sight in his life.

Her skin glistened with perspiration, her hair floated around her shoulders, her lips swollen, and skin divinely flushed. His orgasm overtook him and his hips jerked at the fluttery contractions of her release. His cock pulsated as he released all of his own pent up frustration from the last six years into her. What he hadn’t counted on was her biting into his sinewy shoulders as he finished. His hips lurched once more before he settled down into her embrace.

They held onto one another, their bodies slick with sweat. He stayed inside of her and they rocked languidly. Neither of them actually up for another round. He simply enjoyed the feeling of her wrapped around him, every inch of skin pressed together. Her head settled on his shoulder as she caught her breath.

She couldn’t believe the audacity of that bitch to watch them like that. They weren’t being discreet, but there was still this thing called privacy. It was irrelevant now as she made her point quite clear to Dakota Whitney. There was one and only one woman in Fox Mulder’s life, and there wasn’t room for anyone else. The other woman had obviously caught the hint because by the time they both hit their peaks, she was gone, almost as if she’d never been there in the first place.

The pads of Mulder’s fingers ran down the length of her. She was home in his embrace. “Scully,” he started. “That was… well really fucking amazing but what just happened?”

She snickered against his collarbone. She lifted her head to find the familiar smirk on his lips. “I knew you didn’t actually want her.” She sighed as she ran a hand through her messy hair. “It’s just things are going to be different. You’re a free agent. You don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to.” Her eyes fell to where they were still connected.

He gently lifted her chin, forcing her gaze on him. “Scully, I’m right where I want to be, where I’ve always wanted to be. I love you, and that won’t ever change.”

She believed him.

 


End file.
